Uncovering mysteries
by comebacksirius
Summary: Can married life still hold surprises even after years of union? I shall think so ;  HGMM MMHG Hermione/Minerva femmeslash Please R&R Cute and light-hearted piece


**Disclaimer : I don't own anything you recognize. Don't sue me :S **

**Femslash! Don'****t like? You know what to do ^^^^[X]**

**Rated T to be safe**

**This one-shot is in honour of the movie "The kids are alright".**** It's great. Go see it, it's not merely a lesbian movie, it's universal and it's about family, everybody loves it.**

Hermione came home after work to her wife Minerva, who had her glasses lowered on her nose like usual when she was concentrating deeply on something. It was summer and the elegant lady was free from her tasks at Hogwarts for the next two months. She was halfway through a very interesting article on a new theory in _Transfiguration Today_ and she was totally lost in her own world when the door creaked open to let in an exhausted looking Hermione. They had been married for twenty years now; had made their lifetime engagement a year after the final battle, they had been dating for two years back then. Ever since the moment Hermione officially became an adult and turned seventeen had they declared their long hidden love to each other. Their friends had been shocked, or more surprised at the beginning but it was obvious they were a perfectly fitting pair.

They were so alike and so compatible in numerous different ways, and yet they completed each other on several points. They were both bookworms, earlier A+ students, intellectuals, perfectionists, fair but firm when they wanted to make their opinion clear, also able to retract and apologize when they'd been wrong about something. They were also women of action, in their own ways; able to take great risks and demonstrate immense strength and courage in the face of adversity. And yet they had many differences. Hermione was very emotional and could show it even in public while Minerva kept a distinguished composure at all times, even more so when she wasn't in the privacy of her home. Minerva did not like to discuss personal matters with mostly anybody, except for a few select friends. But since Albus was gone, the only ones who had access to her secret garden were her love Hermione and her long-time friend Poppy Pomfrey. Hermione was really more open to talk about everything and anything, she even felt at ease with strangers she would come across in bars. She had gained confidence since the war and after her school years had ended she had become very outgoing, while Minerva still preferred to be alone or just with close family most of the time. Their age difference was noticeable also. They had grown up in dissimilar times; Minerva had been raised in the most traditional matter while Hermione had been given a very liberal but well-rounded education. Her parents were most acceptant of her relationship with Minerva, while Minerva had barely enough family left, apart from maybe a few cousins, to even care about their approbation.

But now Hermione was thirty-eight, going on thirty-nine, while Minerva had lost count after seventy, though she did not look a day older than fifty-seven, most people would truthfully say, due to her good looks and descent. It did not matter to them or anyone anymore how many years separated them. They were both grown women with grown-ups' responsibilities. They had raised two beautiful children to whom they had given all their love and treasured immensely: Mia and Rafael. Mia was nineteen and would soon be leaving home to study in a world-renown wizarding university in Norway; she had from the youngest age demonstrated high scholarly ambitions like her two Mums. Rafael was her junior and still a student at Hogwarts. He had been sorted into Ravenclaw, which had come as a surprise to Hermione and Minerva, but he was very happy there and had made many friends, though he was not the keenest student of the bunch. He had found happiness in his House's Quidditch team, and was the greatest Beater in the school, like his mother the 'Headmistress' had been in her time.

Hermione stepped in their lovely English cottage house, set at half an hour's distance from the next big city, and slumped in the sofa next to her wife. Weak rays of fading sunlight were still radiating through the blinds on this late afternoon. She had barely been acknowledged by her dear Minerva so she leant closer and made herself comfortable by laying her heavy head on the other woman's shoulder and her throbbing feet on the tea table. It was only then that Minerva seemed to be shaken out of her trance and she looked down lovingly at her wife, her thin but full lips stretching in a wide genuine smile. Hermione seemed to have just broken a sweat. She used to saunter around a lot while she worked. She stroked the mess the clingy chocolate hair made on the younger woman's forehead and asked : "_Mo chuisle_, how's your day been?

"Good Min, but I'm worn out. I won't be lasting long out of bed tonight."

"New clients for your business?"

"Not really, but I do have interesting opportunities coming up. I just need to not skip my chance this time."

"You'll do great; you have a gift for this kind of things. You have an easy manner with people, you'll get your dream clientele and soon you'll be able to spread the love that is _The eclectic mobile Muggle and Wizard Bookshop_."

Hermione smiled up at her, enjoying her beloved's confidence in her. "I hope so my love. Thanks for always being my shelter when I take up my crazy enterprises. When I left the Improper Use of Magic Squad at the Ministry I thought I wouldn't get past my mid-life crisis."

They both chuckled at this.

"Well, it's my job to provide you with everything you need, my doll. Be it comfort, financial support for your –not crazy but- brilliant enterprises, or anything else, you know that."

"Of course, and that's why I love you." Hermione kissed her soundly on the lips.

"For that only?" Minerva's tone was humorous as she raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes, what else?" Hermione shot her her best Cheshire cat grin and Minerva's jaw dropped before she poked her in the ribs to punish her for her cheekiness.

"Oh, you sure like messing with me."

"Don't try to deny you love it too!" Hermione giggled and stroked the long silky tresses of her wife's hair, laughing harder at the mock-dark glances she sent her.

"Alright, alright, I confess! But I notice you suddenly don't seem that tired anymore, baby…"

"Yes! It's like you're my own personal source of energy! I can't help but be cheerful around you. I love you Tabby cat." Hermione buried her head in her lover's neck and rubbed it in like a purring kitty. She had learned to become an animagus like her woman and her animal had turned out to be a cat also.

"I know. I love you too, always Kittens." Minerva turned into her animagus form, with the characteristic square glasses shape around her eyes and the grey and black striped fur. She was in a playful mood because she had not done much all day, her forced vacation from work, much deserved and strongly advised by her colleagues driving her mad because she was a woman who always needed to keep herself occupied. She mischievously but lightly clawed at her wife's shirt where her stomach was, before breaking into a run towards the upper story of the house. Hermione sighed but a smirk lingered on her face. She had a feeling she knew where this race would lead them. She hesitated a few seconds before deciding to play along because she, to be entirely honest, terribly wanted to. She became her red alley cat's self before sprinting after her 'Mina and into their bedroom where she was sure she was now hiding. She was surprised to not find her anywhere around; she was not hidden in the basket of knitting patterns nor in the cupboard next to the mirror. She was about to go have a look in the bathroom when a warm ball of fur fell over her and pinned her down on the ground. She struggled to free herself but the other 'cat' was bigger and therefore stronger than herself. She thought she could almost see a victorious smirk spread on the animalistic features. She could simply not let her win this time. She rocked a little on her back acting like she was still vaguely skirmishing against her grip before springing up, reversing their positions. She purred in happiness when she figured she'd won this round and she gently chewed on the tabby's left ear with her sharp little cat teeth. She gently patted the white patch of hair on her playmate's neck before fleeing the room to find a clever hiding spot. Regrettably she was not fast enough for the athletic feline. She was pressed to the floor once again and repeatedly jumped on, still in a friendly cat-like fool-around manner. She crossed her paws together over her pretty furry head as a symbol of defeat and Minerva in her cat role purred in satisfaction before quickly licking her prey's snout and growing back up to her usual tall and graceful witch self. She helped her wife stand up when she imitated her, picking her up in her arms and kissing her deeply while holding her in a possessive, strong manner that always made the smaller framed brunette weak in the knees. Hermione moaned into the embrace. Minerva knew exactly how to be with her and she always made her forget the entire world around them. Hermione's hazel eyes suddenly darkened and she look intensely into her wife's green orbs. Intent visible on her face she walked Minerva backwards in the corridor, still kissing her while she did so. When they crossed the doorframe to their bedroom, Hermione started to eagerly attack the neck of Minerva's day robes with kisses, while freeing her from the constraining, useless layers of clothes. She fought with some of the buttons at the front of them and groaned.

"Why do you always have to dress yourself up so much?"

Minerva smirked.

"I don't know, maybe to keep the mystery?" Minerva jokingly made a play with her eyebrows to put emphasis on her words.

"I think I already unravelled _some _mysteries surrounding you, my dear Minerva McGonagall, though I admit I wouldn't swear to it there's nothing else for me to discover…"

"You're right about that, Hermione McGonagall, you have plenty of things you can still learn about me, I'm full of surprises!"

"Really? Care to edify me to some?" She cocked an eyebrow, an habit the brunette had caught from her wife.

"Why not?" Minerva shot a wide smile that could hold a certain resemblance to Hermione's signature grin.

Minerva motioned for Hermione to sit on the side of their bed while she rummaged through one of her neat drawers, in an opposite state from the disorganized ones on Hermione's side, before withdrawing an amethyst paper bag from it with no lettering on it enlightening the curious eye on the name of the shop it came from. Light pink gift paper came out of it. Minerva discarded it quickly.

"Why do I feel like this bag is familiar?" Hermione asked. "Doesn't this come from a Muggle shop? I'm sure I saw people with similar bags in Muggle London last time we went there." Hermione was intrigued, her curious trait taking its toll on her.

"You are observing as always, my sweet. It comes indeed from a Muggle shop."

"I can't remember what type of products it sold though…"

"Sshhh, you'll soon know." Minerva was being far too enigmatic for her liking and she began to grow overly excited as to identifying what could be in the paper bag.

When Minerva retrieved the contents of it and disposed them on the bed next to her, Hermione grinned roguishly. She now remembered what the shop was: a place she had not ever set foot in before, the finest Sex shop in London.

"How about a coconut oil massage, Love?" Minerva smirked seductively and took deliberately slow steps towards Hermione while putting on a little show by revealing more and more of her cleavage as she did, button by button. Hermione could not help but swallow before trying to steady her breathing. Yes, even after over twenty years of life together, her wife still held many surprises for her, it seemed, and she was not about to tire out of discovering all the mysteries behind those gorgeous emerald eyes and Sphinx-like smile.


End file.
